She's Good
by liliofthevaley
Summary: What if Kate and Henry had randomly met at a bar before the events of 'End of Nights? Chemistry strikes, but what does that mean when they find out who the other person really is later on?


**Author's Note: **Basically the pre-set for it is what would it be like if Kate and Henry had met before the events of End of Nights. They meet at a random bar, have a one night stand and then a few months later, End of Nights roll up, with car chase and the whole warehouse debacle. Throughout the whole fic, we (the reader) knows that Kate is actually Kate, but Henry doesn't. I hope I made that clear, I think I did. It's also got smut, so NC-17 warning for those who don't like it. I may post a non-mature version of it, if people want to read it without getting into the graphic details of the actual smut.

* * *

**She's Good.**

He hated clubs. They were loud and dark and packed. Not to mention the music was more like noise to his over-sensitive hearing. Why he was currently in one was beyond him. He blamed Jarred. His so-called friend that had annoyed him to go out with him then dumped him for some blond chick 10 mins after they had gotten there.

Which was why he was currently at the bar, an almost empty bottle of beer his only company. Why Henry didn't just go home was also beyond him. He was about to do that when she came up to him. Well, maybe not exactly to him, but beside him.

It was her scent that caught his attention first, more then anything else. Sweet and spicy at the same time. Exotic, tangy, intoxicating. Turning his head to look at her, Henry felt his breath catch a bit. She was gorgeous. A different type of beauty, but undeniably beautiful. Dark wavey hair fell onto mocha colored arms and for a quick second Henry found that he really wanted to reach out and touch it, to see if it really was as soft as it looked.

"See something you like?" She asked, turning her head to stare at him in amusement. There was also a hint of teasing in her voice. Henry felt his face turning red and he averted his eyes.

"No." He said quickly, as he eyebrow raised. "I mean, yes, I mean, not in a bad way, I just – I'll stop talking now. Sorry."

Luckily for him, she found that entertaining. Guys looking at her didn't usually put Kate Freelander off. It wasn't that she minded it – she minded it even less when they looked like him – she just didn't let it get to her usually. Chuckling, she turned her body towards him, leaning against the bar counter.

"Hey, don't be sorry. I'll take it as a compliment." She winked, a grin still on her face.

Henry risked lifting his eyes to meet hers and for a few moments he forgot what he was apologizing for. She had the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen, grey, contrasting wonderfully with her skin. He found himself staring at them maybe a little to intently as they sparkled back in amusement. Somehow that made him feel more at ease.

"Well, it was a compliment. Sorta." Henry grinned back at her.

"Then thanks. For the sorta compliment."

Henry noticed that her face lit up when she chuckled and he found himself staring again. This time she didn't seem to mind – not that she had last time anyway.

"I'm Henry." He said, holding out his hand. "Henry Foss."

"Nice to meet you Henry." Kate smiled, shaking his hand.

"You're not going to tell me your name?" He asked, his eyes flickering down, she hadn't let go of his hand and Henry found he didn't really mind. Her touch was warm and sent a spark of electricity through his body. Her lips curved up into a teasing smile.

"Well, I can't go around revealing my secret identity, can I?"

He laughed at that. "Well, what am I supposed to call you then?"

"You seem like a good guy, so I guess I'm not in that much danger." Her thumb started tracing small circles on his hand and it was her turn to stare down at their hands. Kate wasn't lying when she said he seemed like a good guy. She hadn't met one of those in a while. Too bad that never lasted.

Pushing those thoughts away, she lifted her head to flash him a smile. "You can call me Kay."

"Kay?" He asked curious, that was an interesting name.

"Call it a nickname." It was the only explanation he was going to get and he took it, deciding not to push it. Kate was glad when he let it go, with the life she led it was easy to make enemies and she had learned early on not to let people learn her real name.

"Well then, nice to meet you _Kay_." He shook their hands, flashing her what Ashley had once dubbed his 'killer smile'. She smiled back at him, before finally pulling her hand away. Henry missed it immediately.

"So Kay, what can I get you?" He asked, referring to the bar.

"Buying me a drink are you? If I didn't know any better I'd say you were trying to flirt with me."

Henry met her teasing stare with one of his own. "Nope, no flirting. You're just the best company I've found in here and I wasn't too keen on giving that up just yet."

"Aww, now I'm disappointed." She mock pouted. "Because I was _definitely_ flirting with you. Guess I'm losing my touch."

Henry chuckled at that, shaking his head. He liked how forward she was with some things, not afraid to say what was on her mind. Then again, when she looked like that, he figured she could pretty much get away with anything. He was still trying to wrap his head around the fact that she was talking to him. How had he gotten so lucky?

"Beer good?" He asked, trying really hard not to get lost in her eyes.

"Beer's great." She nodded and Henry couldn't help but think how he liked that she preferred that to those other fruity drinks.

"My kind of girl." He gestured for the bartender to bring them two Guinness.

Kay cocked her head to the side, grinning at him. "What happened to not flirting?"

Henry looked over at her, a smile tugging on his lips. He handed her the bottle and took a sip of his, his eyes raking her figure as he did so. Finally he met her stare teasingly, giving her a warm grin. "I lied."

Kate didn't answer, but she returned his grin. She took a sip of her own Guinness, nodding her head at him as she leaned her back against the counter, facing the dance floor. Henry didn't know where that burst of courage had come from, but he was happy she hadn't been offended by it. He mirrored her position against the bar counter, their shoulders touching.

The conversation between them flowed easily and Henry realized he really liked seeing her laugh. He stole a few touches here and there, pushing her hair behind her ear, Kate didn't seem to mind, leaning into his touch. Their bodies were already close together and he could feel the heat radiating off of her. It was driving him crazy and his eyes drifted to her lips more often then not.

Her grey eyes sparkled as she teased him, her voice husky and low and full of promises. The song changed and she grabbed his hand, puling him to the dance floor. Henry hated dancing, but he followed her without question. The song playing was the latest one from that Enrique dude and suddenly the club had just become a lot hotter.

She could dance. She could really dance and she pulled him along with her. Henry's arms were wrapped around her waist, her back to his chest. One of her arms wrapped around his neck while the other rested over one of his arms, their fingers entwined. Henry bent his head, inhaling her scent and he couldn't help it, he kissed her neck. Kate didn't seem to mind at all, leaning her head to the side to give him better access.

Her body pushed back against his and Henry tightened his hold on her waist. Her hips were doing dangerous things to his groin and he was trying really hard not to think about that. She moved again and he growled, nipping at the soft skin of her neck, his tongue soothing the mark. It was when he heard her moan that Henry had had enough. The hands on her waist turned her around to face him. Kate barely gave him time to register what was happening before she cupped his face and crushed his lips to hers.

Henry responded immediately, one hand coming up to hold onto her neck as the other stayed securely around her waist, pulling her flush against him. Kate pushed him backwards until he hit the wall, her lips not leaving his for a moment. Her hands were cupping his face, same thumb that had stroked his hand, stroking his jaw. Henry begged her for entrance to her mouth, sighing happily when she gave it to him and he could really taste her. She tasted even better then what he imagined.

He didn't really remember how they had gotten from the club, to what he imagined was her hotel room. He remembered her eyes shinning and her laugh echoing as she pulled back to breath, tugging on his hand and bringing him with her. He remembered he followed without complaints or protests as they left the club. Her lips were sweet and her touch was soft, the combination of both had him going crazy.

Henry Foss didn't do one-night stands. He liked to get to know the girls he was dating, take them out for dinner, and treat them nice. The way he thought they deserved to be treated. Blame it on growing up with a Victorian-raised Mother and a little sister that gave him a somewhat clear prospective on what women wanted. So no, he didn't do one-night stands, not to the point that he could help it at least. And Kate was making it very hard to help it. The fact that he was also pinning her against the wall of the bedroom didn't make things any easier, but damn, if she didn't pull him closer.

"Maybe we – should stop." He managed to gasp out, but the words seemed weak and frail even to his own ears. Well, he at least had to know he had given it a shot.

She properly ignored him and Henry didn't really try to protest again, picking her up and laying her down onto the bed. His mouth attacked her neck as his hands explored every inch and curve of her warm body. The little whimpers that she made had him kissing her with raw passion and for a quick second it crossed his mind that he wouldn't mind hearing more of that. Kate wasn't as patient as her fingers easily found the helm of his shirt, pulling back from his kiss long enough to throw the piece of cloth somewhere.

He didn't miss the way her eyes lit up when she saw his body and he felt a blush came on his face, but also a certain sense of pride as well. Making him lose his balance, she twisted her hips so that he was suddenly the one on his back, while her slim figure easily straddled his hip. He tried _really_ hard not to thrust up.

"Well, well, aren't you full of surprises Henry." She purred, her fingers scraping down his piercing and he was positive he had just groaned.

"I aim to please Kay." He breathed out, his hand pushing her hair back again, grinning up at her as she winked mischievously at him.

The resolve not to thrust up was also thrown out the window as his hands found her waist as she leaned down to suck on his neck. _Yup, that was going to leave a mark_. Not that he minded, at this moment, she was welcome to do whatever she wanted to him. Though his wolf reminded him not to be so submissive and Henry knew she got a kick out of it when he turned them around so that he was the one on top again.

His hands found the bottom of her shirt easily enough, pushing it off of her as he wasted no time in going for her breasts, breathing hotly over the thin material of her bra. Lace, he never would have figured her for that type of girl, but he had to admit he approved of it on her. She made that sweet little whimpering noise again and Henry growled in delight, continuing his ministrations with his mouth as one of his hands came up to tease her other breast. He could have stayed there all night if she let him, but Kate didn't seem to have the same plan. Her hands fell from their grip on his head and shoulder, respectively, and went to her back, opening the clasp of the bra and making it sail across the room.

"Hey, that's my job." Henry teased, nipping at the taut nipple now displayed in front of him. His hand tweaked the other one, until he switched sides, giving her all the attention she deserved.

"You were – taking to long." She breathed out, grinning at him as a soft moan escaped her lips.

"Is that your not so subtle way of telling me to hurry up?" He murmured against her breast, grinning smugly as the vibration of his words had her whimpering.

"Not really." He took way to much pleasure in the fact that she couldn't speak properly. "More like – the faster you get to it – the faster we can do it again." There was no hint of innocence in her tone.

Henry had to raise his eyebrows at that. "Again, you say?" He licked his way from between her breasts to her neck and jaw, reaching her lips and nipping at them.

"And again and again" She teased, capturing his tongue in her mouth as her hands cupped his face, pulling him closer. "Unless you're not up for that."

Someone that beautiful really shouldn't be able to pull off a taunt so well. Though he figured that was partly the reason why she was so good at it. Henry narrowed his eyes at her, his hand reaching down to cup her ass roughly, pulling her hips against his as he thrust purposely against her.

"Oh I'm up for it." He growled, loving the way she sounded when she tried not to moan.

He found that despite everything, he really liked her smirk. "Prove it."

Henry didn't bother answering her, his lips crushing down onto hers fiercely, but always gentle. He was a good guy after all. His hands weren't at all idle, as they quickly went to the button of her jeans, pulling them down roughly and palming her against the already wet material of her panties. His own jeans and boxers were soon divested after that, his shoes having already been kicked off when they first entered the room.

While his fingers were busy exploring even more of her body, his lips were gentle and passionate against his skin, sucking, nipping, kissing. He just couldn't seem to get enough. Her hands raced across his skin as well, nails digging into his back when he did something she was particularly fond of.

"Henry, please." It was her begging that had his resolve breaking. That and her hand going towards his thigh, pulling him against her, the material of her panties the only barrier between them.

He dipped his finger under her panties, his fingers gently prodding and finding she was more then ready for him. It was her sharp intake of breath and that little whimpering noise that had him holding on a bit longer. His fingers played with her wet folds as he looked down at her withering body, her eyes screwed shut. He inserted one finger teasingly, then another, just enough to see her reaction.

Henry wanted more, he wanted to see her come undone. He was torn between watching her and his own arousal, pressing insistently against him, reminding him that he was still painfully hard. She must have noticed it too, because she slowly opened her eyes, hand grasping him softly and stroking as it was his turn to whimper softly.

"Stop screwing _with_ me and start screwing _me_." Henry had to laugh at how forward she was. She certainly had attitude, he had to give her that.

"You're really bossy, you know that?"

"I've been told on occasion." He bent down to kiss the smirk off her face, giving into her 'demands'.

Henry had just enough sense to pull back and grab his wallet, thanking Magnus for drilling the whole 'safe sex' thing into his head when he was only 15. Awkward at the moment, but definitely useful later on. He had barely pulled the condom from his wallet when she had snatched it from his hand, tearing open the package and pushing him back onto the bed. He didn't really have time to protest and truth be told he didn't really want to when he felt her hot mouth around him.

He made a strangled sound between at moan and a groan, and he had just enough sense to think that no one should be that talented with their tongue when he felt her slip the protection over him. It was his turn to act quickly, sitting up and grabbing her ankles, he gently pulled her under him. He couldn't help the cocky grin when he saw the look of surprise of her face.

Her lips found his again and he kissed her deeply, taking in every detail about her. He was right, there was a hint of something spicy to her, he still couldn't place it, but it was even more intoxicating then the first time he had sensed it. He wanted to kiss down her body, to explore every inch of it with his tongue and lips, but that wasn't possible at the moment, his need to feel her around him was even more overwhelming. Besides, like she had said, they were going to do this _'Again and again'_.

Moving himself in between her legs, he dipped his finger against her folds one more time, making sure she was still wet enough for him. She was. Pulling back from their kiss to look at her, Henry teased her with just the tip, smiling in satisfaction when he felt her nails dig into his back. He slowly entered her, making sure to be gentle, letting her adjust to his size. It didn't take long before her eyes fluttered open and he felt his blue eyes meet her grey ones again, her smile was all the hint that he needed to start moving. Slowly at first, before gradually increasing his speed, thrusting deeper and deeper into her.

Henry found that she made an even more adorable sound when he thrust against her, a mix of a whimper with a moan and he did everything he could to hear it again and again. He lowered his head, sucking at her neck, licking her pulse point and making her shudder even more underneath him. She gave as good as she got and he soon found himself losing control, but he needed her to come first.

One of his hands found her breast, tweaking at the erect nipple, massaging it in time with his thrusts. "Come on Kay." He whispered, twisting his hips, making sure to hit her sweet spot.

"Katherine." She breathed out, almost a whisper.

"What?" He murmured, not really understanding.

"My name." She moaned, her fingers holding onto his shoulder. "Katherine." Kate knew she was going to regret telling him in the morning, but at the moment she couldn't seem to care. And hearing him say her name, almost knowing who she truly was, it meant something to her.

His eyebrows rose in understanding, and he nodded, bending down to kiss her again, murmuring against her lips. "Come for me Katherine."

It only took a few more thrusts, fast and deep for Henry to feel her clenching around him as her body arched forward. He didn't think he'd even seen anyone so beautiful then in that moment. Her face filled with bliss, mouth open in a not so silent moan. It was enough for him to come, hard as he pumped a few more times into her. He cursed, holding her tightly against him, trying really hard not to collapse over her smaller frame.

Henry took a moment to collect himself, breathing deeply as he tried to regain his breath. Kate was doing the same, her chest rising as she willed her heart to calm down. Henry pulled back, slipping out of her and tossing the used condom into the trashcan beside the bed. He collapsed onto the bed next to her, breathing deeply as his hand searched out to pull her against his body.

Kate was surprised by his gesture, but she found that she liked it, curving her body around his. Her arm snaked around his waist as she hid her face in his neck, breathing deeply. He smelled good. Henry's hand held her protectively against him as he turned to kiss the top of her head. She didn't really know what to make of that, deciding it was better not to think about it. It would only mess everything later.

"_Katherine_..." Henry repeated the name, thinking he quite liked it, it seemed to suit her. "Guess I know your secret identity now."

He felt her smile against his skin. "Guess so…" Ah, if only he _really_ knew.

Henry turned around, laying down on his side so her could look at her. He pushed her hair back again, tracing her face with the tips of his finger. She looked a lot more vulnerable like this, he found he really liked it, preferred it, actually. Not that the whole vixen thing wasn't amazing – and hot as hell.

"That was amazing, by the way. More then amazing." He whispered, bringing his lips forward to brush against hers softly.

Henry didn't really know why he suddenly felt the need to be so gentle with her, but he wanted her to see that he really did care. He didn't know where that had come from, but he found that he could really see himself maybe having something with her, if she wanted him.

Kate tried to compose her face at his soft touches, willing herself not to let it get to her. She was better then this, stronger then this. She reminded herself of how it ended, how it always ended up. Letting the mask fall back into place, she met his eyes, smiling.

"Yeah, yeah it was. Almost makes me want a repeat." She couldn't help and add the teasing tone to her words. That's how things got less complicated. It was only about the sex, nothing more, he meant nothing more to her.

"Almost?" He asked, mouth open in surprise, before he pouted. The grin in his eyes told her that he hadn't really taken her words to heart. Rolling over until she was pinned down under him again, Henry kissed her, teasing her mouth with his tongue. "Guess I'll just have to refresh your memory then."

Kate laughed, trying to release her hands from his grip. "Refresh my memory, eh?"

"Again and again." He whispered, bending down to lick at her neck.

* * *

Henry lost track of how many times they actually did it that nigh. They spent most of it and early hours of the morning together. Not necessarily having sex, Henry got to explore her body the way he wanted to, picking up every little thing that made her squirm. Kate discovered that he had a thing for stroking his hair, and she jokingly called him a dog, not knowing how close to home she had really hit. And there was, of course, the insane amount of sex they had, hard and fast, slow and sweet, playful.

It was during one of their longer naps that Henry found the sun shinning on his face, he groaned, turning around, his arms seeking her body out immediately. When his hands came up with nothing but air, he opened his eyes, looking around. She wasn't in bed, in fact, she didn't seem to be anywhere in the room. Looking at the floor he noticed that her clothes were also gone and Henry tried not to feel the pang that that notion sent to his heart.

His eyes came across the small paper note on top of the dresser and he walked over to it, reading the carefully scribbled note over and over again. He really tried not to let it get to him this much, he knew it was a possibility. One of the reasons he hated one night stands to start off with.

_"Dear Henry, thanks for the amazing night, it was out of this world, incredible. ~ K."_

No phone number, no 'Let's meet up later.' No nothing.

* * *

When he finally got home the next day, no one asked anything. Magnus gave him that look that showed she knew something was up, but didn't press for information. Will was itching to ask him about his night, but one look at Henry's face said he didn't want to talk about it.

Henry was surprised at how much this girl had gotten to him. Considering he knew absolutely nothing about her, no full name, if that even was her real name, no phone number, not even what she did for a living. He knew nothing. No, that was a lie. He knew she was ticklish in a little spot over her left rib, he knew her eyes sparkled when she was talking about something she enjoyed. He knew the noises she made when she came undone and he knew how to make her make those noises.

Eventually, he let it go. He couldn't say that he forgot about it, even daring to go back to that same bar in the hopes of maybe running into her, but nothing. He didn't think about it, stopped raising his head in curiosity whenever he heard someone with the same name. Eventually, months passed and he left it to what it had been, in her words, one amazing, out of this world, incredible night. Eventually, he stopped looking, on lonely nights, at the note she had left but he never really managed to throw it away.

He gave up on finding her again, and he slowly found that he started to forget about the details of her face, no matter how hard her tried to hold onto them. Except for her eyes, the memory of her eyes were burned in his mind, as clear as if he saw them on a daily basis.

It was the same eyes that looked back at him when he jumped out of his van towards the driver seat of the car they were chasing. It was quick, no more then a second, before she turned around, facing Magnus, saying some bullshit or other. His ears picked up on her voice immediately and he tried to maintain his hold steady on the gun pointed at her. Something that was easier said then done as he found all blood rushing from his face.

It was when she was tied up on a chair in a warehouse that he actually let his eyes sweep over her. She hadn't changed at all, same powerful grey eyes, same smirky smile, same cocky and challenging attitude. _'You're really bossy, you know that?'_ The words rang in his ears and he stared at her unblinking, willing her to meet his eyes.

"Name." Magnus demanded, pointing the gun at her. Henry found himself curious to know just how much about her had been real and how much she had made up.

"Kate. Freelander." She said, her eyes flickering quickly to Henry's, the first real indication of the day that she knew who he was. "And yes, that is my real name even if it sounds made up."

Will and Magnus scoffed, but Henry couldn't suppress the small leap in his stomach. Kate. Kate Freelander. Katherine Freelander. Kay. She hadn't lied to him. Somehow that made things a little better.

And for the record." Her eyes met Henry's again. "I'm not Cabal."

Despite himself, Henry jumped almost at the same time as Will when Magnus almost made to shoot her, Kate's eyes going over to his quickly, before going back to the woman pointing a gun at her feet. When Magnus and Will finally left, he didn't know if he was grateful or not.

"Must be fun asking her for a raise." Always a joke, always teasing, never serious.

He didn't answer, leaning against the wall. "Dude, lighten up, it's just a job."

Again, he didn't say anything, but there was something in her eyes that he couldn't shake off. Almost as if it were an apology, asking him to understand. Which he did, somewhat. No, not really, a part of him was too hurt. They stayed in silence for another moment, Kate didn't meet his eyes and he figured that was best either way.

"Henry." That surprised him, he didn't even expect her to remember his name. It must have shown on his face when she gave him a sad smile. "Don't look so surprised, why wouldn't I remember you?"

He didn't want to answer, but he found he couldn't outright ignore her when she was looking at him like that, a trace of the woman he had held flashbacked at him.

"You left." He reminded her, crossing his arms. "I didn't really expect you to remember some random one night stand between the countless others you must have." He was being mean and he knew it, but now that she was standing, well, sitting, in front of him, he found that he couldn't help it. She had hurt him. Without ever knowing it, but she had.

"…I guess I deserve that." She sighed, tugging at her restraints a bit, getting more comfortable in the chair.

"Sorry." He replied automatically, feeling bad. "You don't. It's your prerogative, you can do whatever you want to." _Whoever you want to_. He was acting like a jealous boyfriend completely without reason.

"I am sorry for leaving without saying goodbye." She whispered and Henry found himself looking at a trace of who he had spent the night with, so many months ago.

He nodded, accepting her apology. "It was complicated, it still is." She gestured over her shoulder to where Magnus and Will were still having their argument outside. "This pretty much sums it up. Your boss doesn't approve of what I do."

"Why do you do it then?" He asked, taking a step forward, hands in his pockets.

"Gotta pay the bills somehow, right?" She joked, shrugging. She had been doing it for so long that there wasn't really an excuse anymore.

"Help us Kay." He asked, her name, nickname, slipping from between his lips. She was surprised to hear it, even more then he was to say it, and she could only shake her head sadly. "She's my sister, please?"

The look on her face told him how genuine her expression was, before slowly being replaced with surprise. "Woah, wait, you're Magnus' kid too?" She hadn't seen that coming.

Henry berated himself for letting that slip, but figured it wouldn't do any harm in her knowing. What was she going to do anyway? "Pretty much, she raised me."

Kate nodded, taking in the information, before sighing loudly and bringing her now free hands forward, rubbing at her wrists. Henry raised his eyebrow in surprise, debating on whether he reached for his gun or not.

"Are you going to shoot me, Henry?" She asked, giving him a sad smile.

His hand hesitated for a few seconds over his gun, before he lowered it, stuffing it in his pocket again. "No."

Kate gave him a thankful smile, as she cautiously approached him. "I really can't help you with your sister, I don't know anything. I'm sorry." And despite what he thought, deep down, Henry believed what she was saying.

"You going to disappear again?" He asked, trying to keep the bitterness out of his voice.

"Don't sound so disappointed Henry, you don't want me around."

"What if I do?" He met her grey eyes almost pleading, everything he had been trying to bury deep inside him boiling to the surface when he saw her.

Kate shook her head, raising her hand and caressing his face gently, pushing his hair out of his eyes and letting her hand stroke it once before dropping it beside her body again.

"Trust me, you don't." The sad thing was that she really believed what she was saying.

Henry wanted to shout after her, tell her that no, she was wrong. That she could help them, Magnus would take her in, as long as Kate told her the whole story, together they could find Ashley and fix everything. They could still be together. He didn't have time to do any of this as he turned to look at her and found her fist connecting with his face. The dizziness overcame him immediately and he had just enough sense to make out that she helped lowered him to the ground.

"I'm really sorry Henry." She whispered, brushing her lips quickly over his.

And then she was gone, the sound of the car speeding away making Henry's head spin as he tried not to concentrate on how she still smelled like the best thing he had ever inhaled. When Magnus came rushing inside, all he could do was look at where she had ran out.

"Oh, she's good." He murmured, and he was hopelessly hooked.


End file.
